Ich Bin Zurück (Regreso de Frisk)
by Monogatsumi
Summary: Frisk, luego de ocho años fuera, regresa al Underground. Pero no regresa sola, si no con más secretos que los que se llevó. Experimentos fallidos, novios psicópatas y misterios sin resolver. Universo Alterno. Todos son humanos.
1. Chapter 1

La tarde estaba templada, sin muchas nubes.

Los pájaros trinaban como era la costumbre.

Las calles del pequeño parque estaban casi del todo vacías, con alguna que otra persona que pasaba caminando.

Esa fue la primera impresión luego de tantos años del pueblo Underground para Frisk.

La castaña miró el lugar con una pequeña sonrisa, eso era lo que necesitaba; paz, tranquilidad... y alejarse.

Su piel acaramelada estaba siendo bañada por la dulce brisa de la tarde, provocando pequeños escalofríos en su cuello. Sentía un agradable temblor en las manos, se sintió cómoda en ese agradable parque.

Pronto el cielo pasó de rosas y naranjas a azules profundos, haciendo que Frisk buscara un lugar donde quedarse a pasar unas 'pequeñas vacaciones'. En ese instante recordó algo...

Debía hacer una llamada.

 ****FIGHT****

-¡Oh! ¡Cariño! ¡Te espero en unos minutos entonces! –La agradable mujer de cabello color piel y ojos violeta después de estar toda la tarde en calma, se vio inmiscuida en una vorágine de aseo, limpiando aquí y allá.

-¿Madre? –Asriel, de cabello rubio hasta los hombros y único hijo de Toriel, se asustó completamente al ver el espíritu hiperactivo de su progenitora.

La de ojos purpuras paró en seco su andar de aquí a allá, y limpiando su delantal con figurillas de tartas y pies, tomó a su hijo de un hombro, tranquilizándole.

-No te asustes, hijo mío. –sonrió con dulzura, sacando una igual en el joven –alguien muy especial llegó al pueblo y necesito que todo esté limpio.

Asriel se sonrojó levemente, sólo estaba emocionada. El creía que había pasado algo malo con papá o algún suceso parecido.

Imprevisto por la inesperada noticia, decide preguntar un poco más por la extraña visita da mamá.

-No comas ansias, pequeño Riel; pronto sabrás quien es.

Asriel, bufando porque le dijeron pequeño decide ayudar a su madre para así aliviar un poco la duda que crecía con velocidad en su interior.

 ****ACT****

-¡Sans! ¡Vámonos! –Papyrus, el hermano menor de los Skeleton.

De platinados cabellos y sin dejar nunca su porte de caballero, se encontraba gritando como un maniaco a su hermano, quien no le prestaba mucha atención.

-Paps, por favor; no tienes que gritar – Sans, el mayor en edad, pero no en estatura salió de su habitación para calmar un poco la algarabía de su hermanito.

-Y sigues tú con tus quejas -dijo Papyrus con saña mal actuada -si no te apuro no llegas temprano a ninguna cosa.

-Oye, calma ya. Estoy listo. -terminó de decir el peliplatino ojeroso -debido a las interminables noches sin dormir- mientras se colocaba su habitual chaqueta afelpada azul, estaba seguro que no hacia tanto frio allí afuera, pero no era el mismo si paseaba 'desnudo' por las calles del pueblo.

Papyrus se alegró demostrando aún más su inocente modo de ser ante Sans, quien sonrió como un perfecto hermano mayor.

 ****ITEM****

-Vale, mami cabra. –finalizó Frisk guardando el móvil.

Rio para sí misma mientras paseaba por la fresca tarde-noche.

La cálida brisa movió un poco su corto cabello, de verdad que es hermoso el Underground. Recordaba el haber estado muchos años allí, pasando los veranos con su madre adoptiva en su bella infancia. En ese entonces el pueblo no eran más que unas dos casas o tres cada un poco apartadas del bosque, donde sólo vivían su madre, su padre Asgore y su adorable hermano mayor, Asriel.

Los Dreemurr de verdad que ayudaros a sanar su corazón.

Sin esperar más se levantó de la banqueta, guardando su móvil y arreglándose el abrigo de azul con líneas purpuras, emprendió el camino hacia su lugar especial.

Cuando comenzó a caminar, ciertas molestias acaecieron en su cuerpo, más en su brazo derecho.

 _"Nada que una taza de té de flores doradas y una buena noche de descanso pueda arreglar"_ –pensó Frisk con determinación.

Caminó unos cuantos metros más, luego miró sombras por todos lados.

Cayó sin contemplaciones a la fría acera...

 ****MERCY****

Papyrus no paraba de arreglar su cabello mientras iban de camino hacia la casa Dreemurr, a su lado, Sans miraba todo con la sonrisa de siempre.

Se había acostumbrado al lugar hace tiempo.

La llegada de los hermanos Skeleton ocurrió hace aproximadamente tres años. No se explicaron muy bien acerca del porque cambiaron de hogar, ni dónde residían anteriormente; y eso era lo que le había gustado a Sans. Nada de preguntas.

Por el momento estaban a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de sus amigos, pero algo llamó súbitamente su atención.

Tomando la cola de la bufanda roja de su hermano, hizo una seña silenciosa en dirección a su izquierda, en un una parte del parque en el que estaba completamente oscuro.

Papyrus asintió calladamente con su hermano y se dirigieron al lugar. Grande fue la sorpresa el haberse encontrado un cuerpo joven, aparentemente dormido.

El menor de los hermanos rápidamente tomó su pulso, encontrándolo miserablemente débil.

Sans tomó el cuerpo en sus brazos y la llevaron hacia un poste de luz. Ante toda peripecia de saber que posiblemente estaba cargando a un muerto, un único pensamiento cayó como una bala de plomo en el estómago del cómico.

 _ **'Es hermosa'**_

Notas:

El escrito constará de sólo unos pocos capítulos, pero en realidad depende de como sea recibido.

Tengo toda la trama en mi cabeza, y ahora mismo la estoy pasando a un borrador escrito a gusta, puedo tomarme el tiempo para escribir más. En caso contrario, crearé el final lo más pronto posible para no dejar nada sin resolver.

Cosa poco interesantes

Soy nueva en la fandom de Undertale, la verdad es que no entiendo como un videojuego tan famoso se me haya pasado por alto.

Es mi primer escrito de este juego.

Saludos, S-CPHR.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Asriel Dreemurr miraba todo a su alrededor sin ver realmente.

Hace tres horas que su madre Toriel gritaba como si estuviera poseída. Su padre, Asgore estaba muy nervioso por la tan esperada visita.

Según dijo su progenitora la visita tan anhelada estaba tardándose demasiado, y que al llamar a su teléfono móvil no contesta.

No encontraba algún remedio para aliviar a su madre, estaba pidiendo un milagro. Pero cuando uno desea que se dé la solución a una situación…

Termina empeorando…

Es en ese instante que la tan llamada visita entra en la casa, pero no exactamente despierta.

 ****FIGTH****

-Sans, crees que este… -susurró Papyrus al ver a la chica. Su hermano interrumpió en ese mismo instante.

-No lo está, debemos ir con un médico- exclamó con arrojo.

Más temprano que tarde Sans tomó con fuerza a la chica entre sus brazos. Papyrus y él comenzaron a correr ningún lugar en específico.

-Asriel, está estudiando medicina… -el hermano alto exclamó con denuedo.

-¡Será mejor que esa cabra sepa lo que hace! –gritó el cómico a sólo dos calles de la casa Dreemurr.

 _._

 _**SPARE**_

 _-Mamá… -susurró una pequeña de tres años de edad a la mujer que caminaba a su lado._

 _-No, linda. Ahora no. –mandó a callar la fémina a su hija mientras pasaban por los arrabales de una zona que la chiquilla, en su adorable inocencia, sólo sabía que tenía que seguir a su madre._

 _La castañita de trenzas de tamaño medio y ojos chocolate tropezaba cada dos por tres, golpeándose las rodillas. Estas comenzaban a sangrar un poco._

 _Llegaron a un pequeño lugar, posiblemente muy apartado de la cuidad de la que venían; sólo había tres casas sin contar la granja que circundaba los alrededores._

 _La mujer que tenía un trapo negro rodeando su cara, respiró pesadamente y bajó hasta el tamaño de su hija._

 _-Pequeña, quiero que me hagas un favor. –la chiquita prestó toda la atención que un niño de su edad podía dar. –Olvida todo, todo lo que has vivido; todo lo que recorrimos, todo lo que pasó._

 _La castañita giró su cabeza a la izquierda, sin tener idea de las severas y al mismo tiempo dulces palabras de su madre._

 _-Olvídame a mí. Olvídalo todo. Sólo quiero que recuerdes una cosa… -la infanta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si de verdad deseara entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor._

 _La mujer arrojó el trapo oscuro de su rostro, rebelando su piel morena y extraordinarios ojos níveos, no como las perlas, sino como las flores de loto._

 _-Tu nombre es Frisk._

.

 ****ACT****

-¡Hijo! ¡Debes hacer algo! –gritó con aficción Toriel al joven rubio.

-No puedo hacer nada si estás aquí. Mejor ve con papá, llama a Sans en el viaje.

La señora Dreemurr trató de tomar de la mejor manera las palabras que, eran bien intencionadas pero muy mal sonadas; así que con los nervios de punta salió de la habitación de su hijo.

Toriel bajó las escaleras a paso veloz, normal en ella cuando está nerviosa; pensando en su hija. Su dulce Frisk.

Al llegar a la sala Asgore y los hermanos Skeleton la miraban con expectativa, deseando respuesta satisfactoria a cada una de sus rogativas. Sin embargo, Tori miró a Sans y dijo:

-Asriel te llama.

El peliblanco, mirando a su hermano menor y luego a Asgore, subió a la habitación del practicante de medicina.

 ****ITEM****

Sans entró sin tocar, encontrando al rubio desvistiendo a la chica.

-¿Porque llamaste? –preguntó el peliplata mientras miraba en busca de algo extraño en todo lo que le permitía Asriel, sus piernas y su cabello corto.

El hijo de Tori y Gori miró hacia atrás, y quitándose el tapabocas llamó al Skeleton a su lado.

-Sé que eres científico –Sans quiso negar inmediatamente la aclaración del blondo pero este mismo lo interrumpió -no quiero saber por qué lo mantienes en secreto. Pero necesito de tus conocimientos.

Sans respiró con pesadez, así que tomó los enseres necesarios para hacer una revisión intensiva en la chica aún inconsciente.

-¿Para qué me necesitas? –preguntó el ahora no cómico al practicante.

Asriel se alejó de su cama y permitió que el peliplata viera con sus propios ojos lo que lo mantenía en vigilancia.

Sans abrió las cuentas haciendo que casi se le salieran del asombro, así como a su hermano se le salen cuando ve a su estrella favorita, Mettatton.

 ****MERCY****

-Sólo espero que no vuelva a pasar lo de ahora –dijo Asriel a su improvisado compañero.

Finalmente habían parado lo que mantenía a la chica inconsciente. Ahora sólo dormía con blandura.

-Nunca en mis antiguos años de trabajo había visto algo como eso –respondió Sans mientras se quitaba la bata y los guantes con ligeros rastros de sustancia oscura.

.

Pasados los segundos de necesitado silencio Asriel habló:

-Su nombre es Frisk, es hija adoptiva de mi madre. –esas pocas palabras impactaron en Sans como un yunque de hierro.

-Ah, ¿sabías de ella antes?

-La verdad es que no sé cómo no me di cuenta que era ella –respiró profundo, con tranquilidad -se fue hace ocho años –Sans hizo una muesca de interrogación, el Dreemurr bufó –no me preguntes por qué.

Procedieron a dejar a la joven descansar en sueño ligero.

Antes de bajar a dar explicaciones de la invitada, ambos hicieron un acuerdo de mentir sobre lo que pasó. No quieren alertar a nadie sobre algo que ni ellos mismos podían identificar.

.

.

.

.

Notas:

Muchas gracias a las dos bellas lectoras que me dejaron rewiev, y a las que sólo leyeron tambien.

Espero que les siga gustando esta basofia!

No te olvides de comentar, si algo te gusto, si algo no se entendió o si quieres un Easter Egg del proximo capitulo, me mandas un MP. :3

Se les quiere, S-CPHR.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ligeros toques internos en el brazo derecho hicieron que Frisk temblara de dolor mental. Era muy extraño.

Hacía años que no le pasaba. Justamente en ese brazo.

Bueno, deseando saber cuánto durmió esta vez intentó abrir los ojos y levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo. Le dolió como los mil infiernos, entendió automáticamente que fue por poco tiempo.

Lo primero que sus somnolientos ojos vieron fue el cielo falso del techo, luego las paredes azules con detalles verdes y enseres de una habitación normal.

Le llamó mucho la atención el ver aparatos médicos y batas blancas, aunque al final del caso según recordaba había caído en medio de un parque. Alguna persona debió haberla visto a traerla con un médico. Ya pronto descubriría quién fue que la asistió en su problemilla.

Algo que detectó rápidamente fue un guante que no estaba del todo en el basurero, con mucha precaución y cierto nerviosismo se levantó de la cama sólo para descubrir que estaba desnuda. Tomando las cosas con calma, usó la misma sábana azul cielo y fue a revisar con mudo dolor el dichoso guante.

Tal como lo temía.

.

 ****FIGHT****

.

-Pues eso fue lo que pasó –terminó de explicar Asriel mientras se rascaba la cabeza, todos le miraban con el gesto inverosímil.

-Hijo, ¿no estás diciendo que Frisk se desmayó en medio de la acera y la trajeron en la inconsciencia hasta aquí por un resfriado? –tanto Asgore como Toriel no creían del todo la versión de su hijo.

-Vamos, Gori, Tori… -dijo Papyrus llamando la atención de los aludidos –su hijo debe saber porque pasan las cosas

-Además-añadió Sans para que sonara más convincente –Asriel vio que apenas se le había pasado una fiebre desde que vino al lugar, pudo habérsele bajado la presión y perder el sentido.

El joven rubio miró de soslayo al peliplata. Si Sans no quería decirles de sus conocimientos él no iba a hacerlo tenía nada que recriminarle, era su vida después de todo.

Sin más que decirles a los Dreemurr, esperaba que con eso creyeran en su palabra y la de Asriel.

Un cicatero silencio se instaló en la sala, siendo cortado rápidamente con los fuertes toques de la puerta principal, el cual Toriel no tardó en abrir.

-¡Undyne! –exclamó con alegría de ojipúrpura.

-Hola, su majestad. –respondió con el mismo regocijo abrazando a la señora Dreemurr.

Toriel se sonrojó ligeramente aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. Hacía años que no escuchaba ese "su majestad". No tardó en ver que alguien estaba detrás de la pelirroja.

Y estaba segura de saber quién era.

.

 ****ACT****

.

Frisk trataba todo lo posible en realizar una titánica labor. Ponerse los pantaloncillos.

-Mierda… -susurró contra si mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo dolía al hacer fuerza. Esto se estaba complicando más de lo que requería.

Dos toquecitos en la puerta hicieron que abandonara la prenda y mirara hacia enfrente, haciendo que los jeans cayeran otra vez al suelo. Bufó con agobio. –Pase…

La cabellera plateada y la sonrisa ladina de Sans fue lo primero que vio Frisk después de su inesperado incidente.

-Eh –dijo el ojiazul al ver en qué momento más inoportuno llegó a ver como estaba la chica. –Siento haber entrado –y con las manos en la chaqueta marina dio un paso hacia atrás dispuesto a retirarse hasta encontrar a la castaña envuelta en ropa.

Frisk no necesitó pensarlo mucho.

-E-¡espera! –exclamó con cierta vergüenza. Sans se detuvo en el marco de la puerta –¿puedes ayudarme con esto, por favor? –dijo finalmente la de ojos mieles.

El Skeleton la miró con gesto interrogativo, miró la ropa de la chica y que ella estaba en interiores. Un rubor azul casi imperceptible apareció en su rostro, y sin más que el deseo de poder ayudar a la chica tomó los pantaloncillos de franela y, mirándola a los ojos pidió silenciosamente que se sentara en la cama.

.

 ****ITEM****

.

-Veo que les ha ido muy bien –expresó Asgore a las nuevas visitas en el hogar. Undyne dio una sonrisa con sus dientes como serruchos y abrazó de la cintura a su compañera, Alphys.

-Claro que sí! ¡Rey! –dijo casi en un grito de gozo la pelirroja, haciendo que la pequeña rubia de lentes a su lado se sonrojara. Se podía hacer una competencia seria entre el sonrojo de Alphys y el cabello rojísimo de su novia.

-E-Es lo me-mejor que m-me ha pa-pasado –dijo la rubia en un susurro colmado de emociones internas.

Ahora era Undyne quién estaba ruborizada, a ella se le notaba más; debido a la extraña condición médica que poseía, haciendo que su piel fuera ligeramente azul.

Toriel se sintió feliz por ellas dos. Se gustaban desde hacía años, pero hace unos pocos meses se declararon; ella no discriminaba a nadie, y menos a ellas por ser sus amigas.

-Oh! ¡Debo ver cómo está Frisk! –exclamó la de cabellos crema.

-¿¡Frisk!? –Alphys miró con emoción a Tori, quién asintió la cabeza de manera ansiosa. Undyne las miraba con interrogación, pero no se enojó.

Debía confiar en su chica.

.

 ****MERCY****

.

Un incómodo momento apareció en el aire, mientras el peliplata pasaba la prenda por los pies de Frisk.

-No te había visto nunca por aquí, ¿eres nueva?

Sabía por Asriel que era la HIJA ADOPTIVA DE TORIEL Y ASGORE, pero de algún modo necesitaba tener un punto de comienzo con ella.

-Técnicamente, no; pero podría decir lo mismo de ti –respondió la castaña mientras que al mismo tiempo miraba el cabello del joven que le ayudaba a ponerse la ropa.

 _"Lindo cabello"_

-Hace unos años mi hermano Papyrus y yo venimos aquí, el pueblo tiene un sublime aire de calma –dijo el de ojos azules. El pantalón estaba abrochado, pero no dudó ni un instante en pasar una mirada aparentemente inexpresiva por las piernas ligeramente bronceadas de Frisk y por la estrecha cintura acompañada de un pequeño ombligo; sin olvidar también que sus bragas eran azules.

Amaría ese tono de azul lo que le quedaba de vida.

Frisk suspiró con calma –Viví aquí por mucho tiempo, diez años para ser exactos –una pequeña risa surgió de repente en la chica haciendo que el pulso de Sans aumentara en menos de un instante –pero tuve que irme hace algunas primaveras por razones de peso.

El Skeleton estaba colocándole camisa de centro a la chica, quien tuvo que levantar las manos hacia arriba para que pasase la prenda, haciendo que sus pechos se irguieran para maravilla y también desdicha del joven.

La camisa bajó lentamente y sin que ninguno de los hubiera esperado, estaban a menos de cuatro centímetros de distancia. Sans mantuvo su hombría y autocontrol lo más fuerte posible, pero las enérgicas ganas de besarla se antepusieron.

Acercándose muy lentamente a Frisk, con las intenciones no muy claras, Sans tenía la presión a mil por hora. Tres centímetros, ella no entendía lo que pasaba.

Dos centímetros, un pequeño sonrojo se asomó por las mejillas de la castaña.

Un centímetro, ya casi…

Un toque en la puerta descalabró todos los sentidos del peliplata, y, alejándose lo más pronto posible de la chica, miró con nerviosismo la puerta siendo levemente abierta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por sus lecturas, gente guapa.

Sobre todo a tí, pequeña Zelink970911. (THE HAMOO) :3

Les dejé este capítulo ligeramente más grande por:

1) 1) El salseo Sans x Frisk (YO LO AMO USTEDES TAMBIÉN!)

2) 2) Temporada de exámenes de segundo periodo, Nyehehe

¡Nos vemos en una semana!

Con amor, y mucha DETERMINACIÓN, S-CPHR.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Asriel iba de camino a su habitación, debía arreglar cierto asunto con su HERMANASTRA.

Que gracia. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no utilizaba esa palabra. En realidad, nunca la había utilizado, es su niñez siempre le llamaba 'hermana mayor' y 'hermana'.

De verdad que era un estúpido.

Pero no muchos en el pueblo iban a imaginarse que Frisk iba a regresar así, y menos él.

De verdad que esa niña que lo había dejado atrás era toda una mujer ahora. Bueno, no era tiempo para eso; por ahora debía saber el porqué de la expatria caída de la castaña.

Estaba a punto de jalar la perilla cuando su madre lo franqueó.

-Mamá, debo ver cómo está Frisk. –con una corta y casi insignificante seguridad. Algunas veces esa valentía con la que estudiaba se iba tan rápido como llegaba.

-Ya me relegaste las ganas de ver a mi niña, no lo harás de nuevo. –exclamó Tori, el rubio bufó al saber que era una batalla perdida y se dispuso a buscar comida.

.

 ****FIGTH****

.

-¿Cariño? –era Toriel, para la alegría de Sans. Pero eso le duró poco al recordar a quién estuvo a punto de besar. A SU HIJASTRA.

-Eh, creo que lo mejor es que te alejes un poco –susurró Frisk con cierta nerviosidad. Sans le hizo caso y se sentó en un sillón pequeño al lado de la cama.

-Frisk, ¿estás bien? –la Señora Dreemurr terminó de abrir la puerta, cuando miró a Sans con las mejillas levemente azules. Al instante miró a la castaña, quién tenía la ropa ligeramente arrugada.

La ojivioleta sintió furia en su ser al sólo pensar que Sans pudo haber tocado a la pequeña Frisk mientras estaba convaleciente.

-EX-PLI-CA-CIÓN, ¡AHORA! –gritó como guerrera romana.

Sans, quién no entendía del todo la situación dado que no se dio de cuenta lo que pensaba su amiga. Trató de remediarlo enseguida.

-No, Tori. Te aseguro que no es lo que piensas. –el rostro de Toriel estaba desfigurándose de rabia, una ira que si Frisk no hacía algo Sans era iba a ser el único objetivo.

-Mamá, no es eso. Te lo aseguro. -dijo Frisk con las mejillas arreboladas, ¿su madre era alguien que pensaba mal desde el primer instante? No la recordaba así.

Con un bufido, Tori hiso sacar a patadas al peliplata, quedándose a solas con su hija.

.

 ****ACT****

.

-¿Cómo va el ejército? –Asriel estaba manteniendo una ligera conversación con Undyne, mientras Alphys hablaba de temas sin importancia con Asgore y Papyrus a la espera de más noticias sobres Frisk.

-Pues, estamos mejorando la armada de defensa marítima –dijo con jactancia mientras se arreglaba el cabello –sabes que es mi fuerte.

-No quisiera estar en el lugar de los pobres que quieran desarmar a tu escuadrón –exclamó el rubio con una gota en la frente. No había nada mejor de lo que hablar con Undyne.

Si quieres verla feliz, pregúntale por su trabajo; o aún más, del anime.

Pasados los pocos minutos en los que la pelirroja reía como foca con retraso mental, Sans bajó por las escaleras.

-Oh, ya c-creo que es hora, de nos va-vayamos. ¿N-No lo crees, Undyne? –la chica del parche entendió bien lo que le quiso decir su novia, así con una risotada final y una abrazo de cada uno, Alphys y Undyne salieron del hogar Dreemurr a la espera de más noticias sobre Frisk.

El peliplata tomó con moderaba fuerza la manga de la camisola verde de Asriel, ambos fueron al jardín de atrás, donde hermosas flores doradas reposaban para el siguiente amanecer.

.

 ****ITEM****

.

Papyrus sentaba las bases de una nueva clase de Espagueti con Asgore, pero este le daba la negativa. La idea de hacer Espagueti con sabor a flores doradas no le provocaba ninguna gracia al Señor Dreemurr, que con tanto esfuerzo cuidaba las flores aludidas.

El menor peliplata iba a darle una nueva razón de hacer esa comida nueva cuando Toriel y Frisk bajaron con mansedumbre por las escaleras, entonces fue cuando la miró bien por primera vez.

Cabellos castaños, ojos mieles, piel bronceada y unas hermosas, hermosas rodillas.

Su hermano mayor le decía que tenía ciertas cosas raras que verle a una mujer. En lugar de mirarles las piernas, les veía los tobillos, en lugar del cabello, las cejas…

Bueno, al final de todo; esa Frisk Dreemurr se veía hermosa. Pero a su parecer, no podría ganarle a su idol favorita, que justamente era amiga de los Dreemurr.

Al encontrarse abajo, Asgore no tardó en abrazar con ganas a su pequeñita Frisky.

-Te extrañamos mucho, cariño. –dijo con una lagrimilla casi saliendo de su ojo. Toriel sonrió con dulzura, después de tantos años conviviendo con Gori, aún le costaba que ver como un hombre como él, salido directamente del oficio de guardaespaldas de una familia real en el exterior llorar por causas sentimentales.

Pero por eso fue que se enamoró de él.

Luego de unos momentos en los que el padrastro de la castaña le pedía explicaciones de cómo se sentía, se topó con Papyrus. Un chico de cabello plata, como Sans.

-El gran Papyrus está feliz de verte sana y salva, Frrrrisk. –la castaña rio ligeramente al ver el gesto del chico.

-Gusto también en conocerte, Paps. –El menor Skeleton se sonrojó violentamente, causando nerviosismo en la muchacha.

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces yo te llamaré Panqueque!

Frisk simplemente tomó al peliplatino del hombro y le abrazó con amistad. Sin duda que esos plateados le harían pasar un rato agradable, pero no era a eso que llegó al Underground.

.

 ****MERCY****

.

El blondo al imaginarse con lo que iba a tratar con el mayor de los Skeleton, empezó a dilucidar.

-No sé qué le ocurre a Frisk, sé que se fue cuando yo tenía doce, pero nunca había visto una enfermedad así, ni parecida a ésta.

Sans agitó con suavidad la mano, dando a entender que no quiere hablar de tal cosa. Asriel le miró con una mueca en el rostro.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar sobre lo que le sucede a Frisk.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?.

-Necesito decirte algo, como amigos. –Asriel miró esto con mala espina, Sans no era una persona de muchos amigos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas:

Hola lectoras :3

Después de una horrible semana de exámenes al fin me dio tiempo y energía para subir capítulo.

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Nos vemos dentro de poco en un nuevo capítulo, pero eso lo deciden ustedes :*

Saludos, S-CPHR.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de estar un rato con Papyrus, Frisk decidió que ya era momento de codearse con la persona que ayudó a tratar su problemilla.

-Mamá, Papá… -dijo con cierto temor de decir algo que no era necesario saber en ese momento.

-¿Si, cariño?

-¿Saben quién fue la persona que me curó?

-¡Oh! –exclamó Toriel un poco avergonzada –lo siento tanto hija, e-es que…- fue interrumpida delicadamente por Asgore.

-Estabas tan mal que al final no te hemos dicho quién te ayudó –dijo, con una pequeña risilla. Frisk le miró con cariño, desde siempre han sido un poco atolondrados.

-¿Recuerdas que a tu hermano le gustaba curar los animales de peluche que tu tenías? –dijo Tori con amor.

-¿Fue Asriel? –preguntó con mucha sorpresa, de verdad no lo creía.

-Así es. –finalizó el "Señor Papá".

.

**FIGHT**

.

-Quiero decirte que estoy enamorado. –Un peso del tamaño de un tanque de guerra salió de los hombros de Sans, quién se sintió en extremo aliviado por contarle a su compañero lo rápido que sufrió esa afición, para que esa misma molestia llegara a posarse sobre los hombros de Asriel.

El rubio simplemente no sabía que responderle, se sentía raro.

Lo que hacía que le temblara más la garganta era el no saber que era más fuerte, si el impacto de saber que el Skeleton flojo, el virtuoso en ámbitos extraños que nunca se le había escuchado de llevar las cosas en serio con una chica, o la gran inquietud que sentía tras el golpe.

-¿D-De Frisk? –preguntó el rubito, aún sin poder procesarlo.

Antes de que Sans pudiera llegar a responderle con más detalle, Papyrus le llamó para irse a casa. Sans, con una sonrisa en el rostro muy a lo idiota-según Dreemurr- se alejó sin despedirse de los mayores, ya que ellos mantenían una charla amena con su HERMANASTRA.

Wow. Aún no podía verlo de la manera en que debía.

Y luego, estando en la soledad del jardín dispuso a dormir en el mismo suelo para limpiar los engranajes torcidos de su mente y corazón.

.

**ACT**

.

-¿A que es hermosa? –preguntó Sans a su hermano menor cuando apenas llegaban a su hogar, en un pequeño complejo de casas del mismo tipo, Hall Snowdin.

-¿Quién hermano? –respondió con una nueva pregunta el menor platino, mientras estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena.

Sans, quien ya estaba acostado en el sillón-donde siempre encontrada veinte dólares- dispuso a mirar el techo con los ojos azules brillando con alegría.

Que enamorarse de una chica que encontró desmayada a plena calle. La vida era algunas veces hermosa y otras nada más que simple mierda.

-¡SANS! –escuchó gritar a Papyrus desde la cocina.

Joder, ¿que divagaba en esas cursilerías hasta el punto de no escuchar cuando le llaman?

Reconoció a si mismo que estaba jodido. Demasiado jodido, y lo peor de todo…

Es que le gustaba.

 _._

 _**SPARE**_

 _._

 _Ligeros toques en la puerta de atrás llamaron la atención de Toriel. Así que dejó de lavar los tratos y se dispuso a abrir la puerta._

 _No tenía ni idea de cómo alguien podía estar tocando la puerta a estas horas de la noche, y menos de como entraron en su jardín._

 _Cuando abrió la puerta se esperó que fuera algún vecino o que simplemente hayan sido las ramas de los árboles. Debía decirle a Asgore que las cortara en la mañana. Lo que si no esperaba era encontrar en la alfombra en posición fetal a una pequeña niña, aparentemente dormida._

 _Cabello castaño, piel acaramelada y ropa envuelta en manchas de lodo y sangre. Esto último alertó a la Señora Dreemurr._

 _Con algo de temor por la criatura se agachó y le removió el cabello, ya que al estar en esa colocación no podía ver su rostro, o si estaba respirando. Gracias a Dios la chiquilla estaba respirando, como si estuviese dormida._

 _-¿Cariño? –preguntó Toriel un poco fuerte, para que la niña pudiera despertarse, más no lo hacía._

 _Al ser muy pequeña Tori la levantó delicadamente y la acurrucó. Estaba muy fría._

 _-A-Asgore! –llamó la ojimorada, a expensas de que su esposo estuviera en alguna parte cercana a la cocina._

 _Un ligero temblor pasó por cuerpo diminuto de la niña, provocando el mismo temblor en Toriel._

.

**ITEM**

.

Mientras miraba las estrellas en lo más alto de los cielos, Asriel pensaba una vez más, en Frisk. Hace tanto tiempo que no tenían comunicación…

Y ahora osa venir a la casa como si se tratase de la reina, o peor aún, como lo que en verdad es:

Una princesa.

.

De pronto recordó el cuerpo desnudo de su HERMANASTRA en SU cama. Al ver a personas sin nada de ropa mientras ejercía su profesión no le provocaba absolutamente nada. Pero sólo al recordar el cuerpo tan bien proporcionado y las tiernas respiraciones por medio de su boca rosada y brillante hacía que su espíritu se quebrase.

Agitó su cabeza un lado a otro, deseando que esa clase de pensamientos se alejaran de su mente más bien los reforzaban, con mayor ímpetu y apego.

-"Si sólo puedo pensar en Frisk, que sea algo productivo."

Como una barricada dispuso lo que quedaban de mente y fuerzas para pensar en la extraña condición de la Dreemurr. Bastos recuerdos de lo que pasó en sólo algunas horas centellearon en su mente una vez más.

 _Masa tan negra como la más fría de las oscuridades vagando las venas de Frisk._

Sin más que esperar el rubio abrió los ojos, mostrando las hermosas avellanas doradas a la oscuridad del jardín.

Debía saber qué le pasaba a su hermanastra.

A-HO-RA.

.

**MERCY**

.

Frisk, luego de cenar con sus padres se despidió de ellos, deseándoles buenas noches y se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta con la llave oxidada que tenía desde que se había ido, entró al pequeño fragmento de su infancia.

Paredes azules y muebles entre rosas y purpuras. De verdad que antes no tenía estilo. Se rio de sí misma.

Recuerdos de la hermosa infancia que tuvo con los Dreemurr fueron reemplazados con la intangible negrura que adquirían sus recuerdos de antes de los Dreemurr. Algunas veces, más en su pre-adolescencia, sufría ataques de turbación; hasta de llegar al punto que no respondía a los llamados de nadie, ni siquiera de su mami cabra.

Con una gran respiración, pausada y tranquila; Frisk deja de pensar en esa clase de evocaciones y se concentró en algo que de verdad necesitaba de su atención.

El pequeño secreto que alberga su cuerpo y Asriel, quién lo descubrió.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola.  
De verdad que no merezco el perdón de nadien Dx  
Pero igual les voy a dar mi razón.  
1) Exámenes bien vergones. (Ya no son los del segundo, sino los del último parcial).  
Ahora se viene el aviso que estaban esperando.  
NO ABANDONARÉ LA HISTORIA.  
De verdad las amo cositas del señor, por esperar y comentar...  
Hacen que mi veda cobre zenthido :3  
Nos vemos la otra semana.  
(Pueden mandarme un mensaje privado si quieren mi whatsapp o mi feiz para apurarme con la historia 7u7)  
Con mucha determinación me despido.  
S-CPHR.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Toriel estaba cepillándose el cabello cuando Asgore entró a la habitación. Le miró con una frágil sonrisa y se acercó a ella. Tori se sintió extraña, muy pocas veces su esposo le veía así, justamente con ESA mirada.

-¿Ocurre algo, cariño?

El rubio se arrodilló a la par de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos, haciendo que la ojimorada dejara el cepillo y le abrazara inesperadamente. Asgore respondió su abrazo con fuerza…

-… -respiró con ímpetu.

-No volverá a pasar…

-…

-Frisk no se irá otra vez, te lo prometo…

Asgore besó apasionadamente a su esposa, esta respondiendo de igual manera le vio a los ojos. Oh, reconocía esa mirada…

Frisk no se marchará otra vez si ellos siguen con vida.

 **.**

 ****FIGTH****

 **.**

Frisk estaba colocándose la camisola de dormir, preparada para descansar de manera consiente esta vez cuando escuchó ligeros toques en la puerta, ella dejó pasar a la persona que creyó que era.

Justamente él.

Estaba en pantalones rayados de colores verde a y amarillo, exponiendo los ligeros abdominales que Frisk nunca había visto, haciendo que una ligera capa de rubor asomara por sus mejillas.

-Buenas noches, hermano –dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba.

El rubio le miró de pies a cabeza, con el rostro sin emoción alguna, salvo interrogación.

-Hola, hermana.

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, gusta de sentarte donde quieras –Frisk se sentó en la cama como una flor de loto y arregló su cabello hasta hacer un moño; o al menos un intento de moño debido a que lo tenía muy corto.

Asriel tomó la silla que era parte del mini-estudio de la castaña. Se mantuvo un silencio total por unos minutos casi eternos, pero no por eso inadecuados.

-Tengo que decirte algo, acerca de tu desmayo…

Frisk, un poco apenada por la engorrosa pero conveniente situación le miró con los ojos abiertos, con aparente curiosidad.

 **.**

 ****ACT****

 **.**

Era completamente de mañana y los gallos de la granja Dreemurr ya estaban difundiendo la hermosa llegada del Sol.

Papyrus estaba completamente despierto, preparando el desayuno con la alegría que siempre se la caracterizaba. En cambio, su hermano mayor aún estaba en la tierra de los sueños.

Bueno, no exactamente la de Morfeo, pero si en la tierra de Frisk.

Sin que el dormitado plateado sintiera, su hermano menor estaba a menos de un instante de tirar la puerta y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que debía despertar. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Y no porque no se le dio la oportunidad, sino porque Sans se despertó de súbito y gritó:

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Papyrus!

Papyrus, tras la puerta de la habitación del mayor de los Skeleton sonrió con gracia y se alejó por el pasillo.

Pocos minutos después del aseo, Sans no evitó pensar de nuevo en la chica, maldición.

Sus mieles ojos llamaban a las abejas de su estómago, o mariposas; como sea. La mirada suplicante que le dio cuando le pidió que le pusiera la ropa fue algo literalmente de otro mundo.

Sólo esperaba que un futuro y llegaran a ser algo, le diera esa misma perspicacia cuando le ruegue que se la quite.

Pero primero debía tener un plan.

 **.**

 ****ITEM****

 **.**

Asriel despertó del poco profundo sueño que tenía, dándose cuenta de que era otro día ya. Se levantó a como pudo, y aún dormitado se dirigió al baño.

Al mirarse al espejo y tirarse agua en la cara recordó perfectamente la plática que tuvo con su hermana, de la cual todavía mantiene sus dudas.

 ****FLEE****

-Tuvimos un problema, Sans y yo al momento de sacarte de tu estado inconsciente, de uno de tus brazos salió cierta sustancia que no podíamos identificar… -al ver la mirada impactada de su hermanastra, Asriel figuró que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado hace apenas medio día.

-¿Qué clase de… sustancia era? –él sintió como la voz de su hermana se quebrantaba con asombro y miedo.

Asriel se sintió ligeramente apenado con la chica, talvez ella no sabía nada eso, talvez estaba enferma de algo que no sabía.

 ** _._**

 ** _**SPARE**_**

 ** _._**

 _La pequeña Frisk estaba muy contenta con el nuevo peinado que le había hecho su mami Tori: un par de trencitas con lazos rosas._

 _Saltaba de un lado a otro llena de felicidad mostrándole a todos los muebles y paredes lo bonita que se miraba, como cualquier niña pequeña, ella se emocionaba por las cosas nuevas._

 _Se las enseñó a papá Asgore, quién no tardó ni un minuto en hacer una diadema de flores doradas para que acompañara las pequeñas trencitas. Eso sólo hizo que la castaña chillara de la felicidad._

 _Pronto paró de correr por la sala al recordar algo muy importante:_

 _No le había enseñado su peinado nuevo a Riel._

 _Así que con fuerza apretó la corona de flores en su cabeza y con todas las ganas del mundo fue a enseñárselas._

 _Se encontró al pequeño rubio pintando un dibujo con crayones de colores, intentó no hacer mucho ruido para ver en secreto lo que estaba dibujando su hermanito. Sin embargo, los sentidos de su blondo hermano a pesar de ser más joven estaban mucho más sensibles, escuchando entrar a Frisk casi al instante._

 _Muy rápido Asriel escondió el dibujo para reemplazarlo con otro, el de una flor dorada con ojos y boca a la que sin mediar palabra le nombró como 'Flowey'. Frisk al parecer no miró el cambio y procedió a enseñarle las trenzas con emoción._

 **.**

 ****MERCY****

 **.**

Frisk meditó una vez más lo que pasó hace unas horas.

El contacto con su hermano fue, aceptable, según recordaba. Pero no eran tan malo como hoy. Pero eso iba a cambiar, ya que tenía que quitarle ese pensamiento de duda sobre su condición corporal.

Lastimosamente no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar a hacer eso, excepto el tratar de tener una mejor relación fraternal con el rubio. Sí, eso es.

No lo manipularía, Asriel no es alguien tan voluble como se antojaba ser. Solamente debía jugar bien sus cartas, ser dulce como siempre ha sido y luego el pormenor causado estaría resuelto, dando lugar al verdadero problema.

Pero apenas era su segundo día en pueblo, iba a disfrutar un poco la dulce y tranquila calma del lugar.

.

.

.

YUJUJU! YA VIENE EL COBRE!

Bueno, aún es domingo, así que no hay tomates!

Espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena.

No olviden comentar y agregar a favoritos y follows, alegran mi espitiru!

Nos veremos la próxima semana!

Beshos de determinación, S-CPHR.


End file.
